I've Been Waiting for You
by dustytiger
Summary: AU, songfic. Bobby and Kim have moved on with their lives after Bobby was shot, or have they?


Title: I've Been Waiting for You  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: M, suitable for mature readers, 18Aor the classic R  
Disclaimers: I do not own Third Watch or its characters, they belong NBC their creator "This song is about you" is owned by Serena Ryder, her distribution company, and probably Socan. I am borrowing both with love, and will return them unharmed, and shall make no money from their use  
Warnings: songfic, adult situations, adult lauguage, AU  
Timeline: About two years after Unfinished Business with alternate ending.  
Summary: Bobby and Kim have moved on with their lives after Bobby was shot, or have they?  
Author's Notes: The alternate title to this fic is "This fic is about Them" to fit better with the song title, but kind of sounds dumb. Just to repeat the song in this is called "this song is about you" by Serena Ryder. The song is one of my favourites at the moment so the lyrics are included although they are not entirely necessary to the plot. This is stand alone fic therefore no sequels. It came to me listening to the song and I just needed to write it.  
Dedication: to my friend Jen (the angst queen) who reminds me that fic doesn't have to be dead

_I love when you smile makes me stop; and rest for a while and see what I've got; I've been wearing the same clothes since the day I was born; It's nothing that I can ignore; I love to stare at your elastic face, how it stretches around your words and leaves so much space; For my mind to wander I dreamt of you again…_

Kim woke up, and reached over to the other side of her bed. She sighed deeply when she realized that that side was empty, once again. She took a deep breath, and pulled her pillow up close to her. She silently began to cry, not wanting to wake her son who was sleeping in his own room.

She still remembered that smile, Bobby's smile. It felt like it had been a lifetime since she had seen it. Shortly after he had recovered from the shooting he had asked for a transfer. He had said that it was because it brought back too many hard memories for him, but she had a feeling it might about her.

She had been having more and more dreams about him lately, and it was really beginning to wear on her. She wished she knew how to make the dreams go away, but not as much as she wanted the feelings she had to go away.

_We were walking downstairs holding hands I was rubbing your belly and your backside too; We were smiling so widely; we didn't care who knew…_

She laid in her bed, holding her pillow like a comfort toy, thinking about all the great times she had shared with Bobby. She still remember being assigned to work with him her first day. Another young female paramedic had started that day had been so jealous that she got to work with the gorgeous Latino training medic. Bobby was always so patient with her, even though she was still learning. He had never raised his voice, and she always worked best with him by her side.

"Kim, remember your training," he told her softly, as she worked on an elderly man who needed to be tubed.

"I can't do this," she said, helpless, trying to pass the equipment to him.

He waived his hands, not accepting. "Yes you can do this. Just like they told you at school. Go slowly, and you'll get it and save his life."

She thought back to her training, and began to follow the procedure just like she had been taught, as he talked her through it. She then saw the man's chest begin to rise and fall, with help from an oxygen machine. She looked up at Bobby, who was smiling at her, proudly.

"You did it Kim!" he exclaimed. "I owe you a coffee, now let's get our asses to Mercy."

She remembered the day she told him she was pregnant. Anyone else would have given her a lecture on not being more careful around the womanizing Jimmy Doherty, but not Bobby. He had been nothing but supportive, and that's exactly what Kim had needed then. He was her best friend, and that's why it was so hard for her to let go of what they had once had. He had even managed to get to the hospital and meet Joey after he was born before Jimmy was able to.

Joey was wrapped up in a blue blanket, his eyes closed, and sleeping. She could tell by his breathing since he hadn't yet opened his eyes for the first time. She wanted Jimmy to be there, but she hadn't been able to get a hold of him. It seemed impersonal to leave a voicemail on her husband's cell phone about their son being born but what else could she do?

Joey, however, was perfect, and that's what she was focusing on. He had a full head of hair, and she swore he already had Jimmy's dimples. When the door squeaked open, she tore her eyes away from the newborn for just a second. She was surprised that it was Bobby standing there, with white roses for her, and a small blue bunny plush toy for Joey.

"Hey," she whispered, her attention back on the infant, she was mesmerized by him, still not believing he came from her. "Meet Joseph Doherty, but he's too small for such a big name so I think we'll just call him Joey for now."

Bobby knelt down in front of them. "Hi there Joey, happy birthday, it's good to meet you Buddy. I'm your Uncle Bobby, if you ever need to talk to a grown up I'll be there for you okay. I got you something. I hope you like it." He put the stuffed bunny on the bed.

"Bobby you didn't have to do that. Thank you."

"I wanted to Kim. I better take off before Jimmy comes back."

Jimmy had always been worried that Bobby was trying to steal his wife. It killed Bobby to not be able to tell his friend that he suspected her husband was out boinking some other woman, even as his son was being born. He also knew better then to stick around and have a confrontation in the hospital room in front of the new born. It killed him to leave her alone like that, but he didn't have much of a choice.

"Thank you Bobby," Kim whispered smiling, part of her wanting to scream for him to stay, but she didn't.

More tears fell down her cheeks, and fell silently onto her pillow. He had been so amazing during that time. When something would go wrong with Joey and she couldn't reach Jimmy. Instead of celebrating the birth of their son, Kim was alone and scared. She now knew it was because he was off cheating on her, and it still hurt that she didn't ask for Bobby's help then.

One night Joey was running a high fever. He was only six months old and Kim thought that she was going to go crazy. All of her medical training had left her mind, because it was her baby who was in trouble. Her mother wasn't answering the phone. Jimmy was, of course, not answering his phone either. She only had one more option. Relief washed over her when she heard a voice at the other end.

"Hello?" a very groggy Bobby mumbled into the phone.

"Bobby, Joey's really sick. He's got a fever. I gave him baby Tylenol and put him in a cold bath, and it hasn't gone down a degree! What do I do?"

"Call for a bus, I'll meet you at Mercy."

Most of the night was a blur, but she remembered Bobby holding her hand, and helping her through, as Joey was given an IV drip, and laid helplessly in the giant, scary looking hospital crib, which was far too big for his tiny six month old body. Jimmy hadn't even shown up at the hospital. She remembered the fight she had had with him when they got home, and she knew that that was the beginning of the end for them.

Every time she had a problem with Jimmy he was also the only person who always listened and let her cry when Jimmy would hurt her. She couldn't count the amount of times she had cried on his shoulder over being wronged once again, and seeming not to learn from it. She just couldn't stop loving Jimmy even as Bobby was the most supportive and loving person she had ever known, yet she had never told him she wanted to be anything more then his friend.

He held her close, as they laid together in her bedroom. Tears fell in sheets as she sealed up the signed divorce papers. She had asked Bobby to come because she just couldn't do alone. It was his idea to relax a little in her room. He was holding her hand. Kim had never done anything so difficult before, and she was glad to have her friend there to support her.

"It's really over," she whispered.

"Joey needs to grow up without all the fighting, you know that," Bobby reminded her, pulling her into a hug.

"I know, but it still hurts," she sobbed. "I still love him."

She hated to admit it but she did still love him. Despite all of what he had done she hadn't stopped loving Jimmy. After all he had given her her son who was the most important person in her life. How could she just stop loving him? Even if he had cheated on her with her sister, a part of her still loved him. Strangely she was angrier with her sister then her soon to be ex husband.

"I know you do. I know, but you can't keep being hurt by him. You deserve better Kim." He gently rubbed her back, like his mother always did when he was inconsolable as a child. "I'm here for you every step of the way."

"Thank you. A girl couldn't ask for a better friend."

He simply nodded, and comforted her. He never asked for anything else but friendship. She denied that she had feelings for him, and would tell anyone who thought he had feelings for her that they were crazy.

She still couldn't believe it had taken Matty leaving as he had for Kim to realize that Bobby had always wanted more then just friendship from her. She would never forget the way he had looked her that night when he came to her apartment. He was desperate and he needed to feel a connection with the real world. All Kim knew would help was kissing him.

She got goose bumps just thinking about those amazing lips on hers, and on so many places on her body that made her blush even years later. She still remembered how gentle he was, and how he felt next to her. She could clearly recall how he smelled like spice, and tasted strangely like cinnamon.

It was the most amazing night of her life, and she had managed to screw it all up by hiding from her real feelings when he wanted to move a little faster then she was ready to move. They had tried to pretend like everything was fine between them, but she knew it weighed on both of them, nothing had ever been the same after that night.

Another day had changed a lot for them as well. A shiver would go up her spine every time she thought about that night. The night he was shot still haunted her, and she could''t erase the horrible memories.

The images were something that she would never forget. Yet, her memory would always block out the sound as it played in front of her eyes. She knew that a bullet was shot, and Bobby propelled slightly backward, and blood appeared. She knew she screamed, and went right to his side. Despite not hearing it she new she was begging him to stay with her. To this day she was still shocked that he had survived the ordeal.

The bland walls of the hospital room, the stale over sterilized air, and beeps of machines were her only company in the hospital room. Bobby's mother didn't seem to like having to leave Bobby's left hand in Kim's, and they never talked. Kim knew she was only tolerating her for Bobby's sake. She had been alone with Bobby when his eyes began to open.

"It's about time I see those eyes," she teased, trying to hide her emotion. "I thought I might not see them again. You slept through a lot of good food." She was trying to keep the mood light, but it was hard, and her voice cracked slightly.

"Kim," he groaned, his voice hoarse, feeling like he hadn't swallowed in a year.

"Shh, Bobby, don't try to speak. You had a feeding and breathing tube in until a few hours ago. It's going to be a while before your throat is ready to speak again."

"Love you," he whispered.

She lost it then, and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She needed to tell him she did care for him, but she needed time. She had been hurt so much before she was terrified. She had almost lost him, and now she wanted to take a chance on their future. She gently squeezed his hand again, and leaned toward him. Just then his mother had returned and started to fuss over him, and called the doctor.

They had never really gotten a chance to talk about what had happened when he woke up while he was in the hospital, and as time wore on it just became impossible. Finally it was unbearable. Bobby asked to be paired with someone new, Kim resented him but understood why he had done it.

Then one morning she had come in, just like any other day, and he wasn't there. She was told that he had asked to be transferred. She was heartbroken that he hadn't told her about it. For a while she wouldn't even talk to him. Finally they started to call each other once in a while, and email each other as well, since they were not longer as close as they had been. Mostly they just talked about Joey, and work, the safe topics.

They never talked about their feelings, or their former friendship. It was always like a pendulum swinging above them, and it had been months since they had communicated. It killed her since he had always been so close with Joey, but it just got too hard. Now here she was thinking about him after having dreams about him. She reached over and picked up her phone.

_And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting for you; And I've been patient, patient now what am I gonna do…_

Her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they dialed Bobby's number. She hoped he wouldn't be upset about her calling like that in the middle of the night. He never had in the past, but things were so different now. She was a wreck, tears still falling down her cheeks. She tried to find her composure as she heard his confused and groggy voice on the other end.

"Kim?" he finally queried.

"Yeah," she squeaked.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes."

"Come by tomorrow, we'll talk, figure it out."

"All right," she whispered.

"Do you need me now?"

"Tomorrow is fine."

"I can come over now if you need me to."

"Thank you, but I'll see you tomorrow."

She abruptly hung up the phone. She thought she heard footsteps. She got up to check on Joey, who was asleep. She sighed, not sure what to do. She wanted to see him, but she had heard he was living with someone now. It was going to be a tough choice to make. She went back to her room quietly, getting comfortable again.

If she did fall asleep at all, she didn't stay in dreamland that night. She had too much on her mind about going to see him, and whether or not it would be a good idea. She knew it was probably a bad idea but she did really want to see him the next day. It had been too long since she had seen him, and she missed him.

Kim knew the pain of being cheated on, and she also knew what it was like to be the other woman. She decided she couldn't do that, not ever to a nameless and faceless stranger who she would never meet. So she decided she wouldn't go the next morning, and tried to stay in her bed on a restless night.

_You invited home late the other night; You said come by tomorrow I said all right…_

Kim got in the cab, fully intending to go to work after she had dropped Joey off at school. When she heard Bobby's address come out of her mouth, she didn't correct herself, and cabbie didn't question it, and pulled up in front of the building.

She sat there for a long moment, just staring at the building. Not sure she could go through with it. She was so close, but she knew better.

"Lady are you getting out or what?" barked the cabbie, sounding even more angry with his thick New York accent.

Without even thinking about it she reached into her purse she paid him, and got out without making a sound. The cab sped away to its next fare, while Kim stood there staring at the building.. She didn't even realize she had actually rang the doorbell until she saw his face instead of the door.

He was still just as amazing as the first time she had seen him, even if the circumstances seemed less then ideal. She had only seen him cry once before, and these tears were different. He was smiling despite his tears, so she assumed that she was happy to see him.

When he pulled her into his arms for a hug it felt amazing. It almost felt like she belonged there. Guilt began to rise in the pit of her stomach, she knew she would only want more, and he was seeing someone else.

They just held each tightly on the stoop. It felt very much like the night when Matty had left. She knew she should just leave before things got out of hand, but she couldn't make herself move. It felt too good, and if she left now she would never be able to get over whatever she had been feeling since that day in the hospital.

"Are you going to come in?" he asked his composure back after what felt like a year long hug.

"Yeah," she heard herself say, then followed him inside.

_Your girlfriend away, I arrived at your door; I didn't mean to knock, but there you were; Your eyes were watering as you smiled; You held me close, tight like I was your child…_

"Go ahead make yourself comfortable, I'll get us some coffee. You still take yours with cream and sweetener?"

"Yeah, you remember that?" she asked, almost shocked. It had been nearly two years since they had worked together, and he still remembered such a small detail about her.

"Can't forget it," he explained, disappearing into the kitchen.

The statement hung in the air. She knew that there were small things about him she couldn't forget either. She didn't really want to hope that he meant something more, but still her thoughts went there. A part of her knew she should leave if she didn't want things to get out of hand, but she just couldn't.

She didn't have long to think about if that meant more a small Tibetan Terrier came to greet her. She smiled and patted the very furry dog's head. She smiled and just pet the loving animal who was liking her hands as she pet it. She always loved animals, but had never really thought of Bobby as a dog person with the hours he sometimes kept.

She didn't even notice Bobby had come back in until he said, "her name is Artemis."

She jumped, startled by the voice, she was still deep in thought. She looked up at him, and smiled. "She's gorgeous. I never really pegged you as a dog person."

"I'm not."

"Oh?" she sounded confused.

"She came with Jill and the house, actually." He held out the coffee mug/

She nodded, so the faceless woman now had a name, Kim thought to herself. What was she doing here? Why was she tempting fate? She reached for the cup of coffee, and motioned for him to sit next to her.

She was surprised when he did sit down next to her. There were three other places to sit in the living room. She wondered what he might be looking for. He still looked at her with that same intense gaze he always had. Part of her hoped she wasn't misreading his queues, but a part of her didn't want to hurt this Jill person who she didn't even know.

"You sounded like you needed a friend last night," he told her, taking her hands like he had done so many times.

"I've been having nightmares of late," Kim admitted.

"Why didn't you call Jimmy?"

"We are very over."

His jaw dropped, "really?"

"He tried to take Joey from me. I guess I realized then that if he really loved me at all he wouldn't hurt me like that. Joey's the best thing in my life, and he tried to take that away from me when I needed that most."

"What happened?"

"I just went through a rough time when you transferred like you did, and Jimmy jumped on the one time I screwed up to try and take him away from me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "You didn't seem to want to speak to me then. I was hurting, and I went out with Alex and some girls, and I forgot to pick Joey up at soccer." Tears started to form, and fall down her cheeks.

He wiped the tears away. "I would have been there for you."

"I know. I couldn't ask you to save me again. Anyway the judge made me go to therapy. I got a lot of things off my mind I didn't even know were on it. It ended up fine in the end. Custody stayed the same, and I saw Jimmy for what he really is. That's not a path I'm willing to take again."

"Well sometimes that can be healing. I'm glad to hear that you finally got over him. You needed that. You look really good."

"Thank you. I think it's the lack of Jimmy stress. It was really good for me to free myself and have someone to talk to. So what are you up to these days?"

"Working mostly," Bobby chuckled.

She laughed. "Well you always were a work-a-holic. But the dog, the house, what's the deal with that?"

"They're Jill's. I couldn't keep waiting and hoping that I might hear from you. We met one night at a bar, and you know how it is when you just click with a person. It just seemed right, and she liked to go kind of fast."

"Yeah, only when that happened to me he was poison for me."

"She's great, so I asked her to marry me." He paused for a long moment "I can't be alone the rest of my life, Kim."

_You said I can't wait for you, I cannot be alone; Got a dog and a girlfriend, and job and a home; You said I can't wait forever, I can't be alone anymore; So I asked her to marry me…_

Kim was shocked. She knew she should leave, but she just couldn't make herself move. Instead she found herself leaning in to kiss him, like she had done that night with Matty. She was just as shocked when she felt his tongue against her lips. She had expected him to kick her out, and be done with it.

He still tasted like cinnamon like she remembered. She always found that he smelled amazing, freshly showered, and never offensive the closer she was to him the better he smelled to her. His kisses were still just as gentle as she remembered them.

They hadn't been so intoxicating before, but that was probably because of her body knew what could be coming next, and almost craved it. She knew what she was doing was wrong, and she had to stop it. She didn't want to be that woman again.

"Bobby," she whispered, pulling away from him.

"Kim, I need you," he begged, capturing her lips again, despite his desperation he was still gentle.

She knew she might feel like shit after, but at that point she just didn't care. He was the best lover she had ever been with, and her body longed to feel him again. All reason was lost when he pulled her close, grabbing her ass, and making her feel him through their pants.

"You-," she tried to remind him that he was engaged, but he wouldn't let her.

He took her lips again, and pulled her even closer to him, until her heard a minute moan escape her lips. He began to undo the buttons of her shirt, revealing black cotton beneath. Goose bumps formed on her skin, as he gently moved closer to her.

"Bobby," she whispered, moving away slightly, trying to find her sense of reason. Trying to figure out why she was trying to stop something she wanted so much.

"Please, don't say no," he mumbled his face in her hair now. His hands were now on her hips, and moving dangerously higher. "If you say no I'll have to stop."

"Bobby I- you," her voice trailed off, as she felt his hands getting closer and closer to the black cotton had had just revealed.

"Don't say no; don't say you don't want this. Please Kim just don't say no." His finger snuck beneath the fabric.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Not here," she gasped. "Bedroom?" her brain only wanted one thing now.

"No, anywhere but there," he said, pulling back slightly.

"Bobby, do you to do want this?" She knew he was a great person who would not want to hurt anyone.

He responded by pulling her into a large marble bathroom, and locking the door behind them. She stared at him, shocked that he had done that. He was not the kind of guy who hurt the person he was with. Part of her knew it was wrong, but she wanted it so much. He had told her he was engaged to someone. Now there he was pulling her into the bathroom, and they both knew what was going to happen next.

"I need this," he told her, his voice was so raw. She knew right away that this was what they both needed.

She shakily reached for him, and he once again found her lips, pushing her toward the counter until they were obstructed. He then moved to remove his own shirt. Her hands went to his soft chest. She pulled away from him and stared at him, asking without words, if he wanted to go further.

"Tell me no," he said, he knew it was the only way he would stop, since he did want this so much.

"I can't, you know I can't Bobby," she whispered. "You can tell me no and I'll stop."

"I won't."

He pulled off her shirt, and removed the obstructing black garment, attacking her erect nipple. She let out a low scream as his tongue began to move as it had on her lips only moments before. She was glad for the support of the counter, or she would have been on the floor by now her knees were so weak as he assaulted her chest.

Her eyes flew open and she realized that there were mirrors everywhere. If she wasn't seeing it right there in front of her she wouldn't believe it was Bobby who was making her make those noises. She would expect to be wake up in her own bed feeling empty, but it was playing out right there reflected in front of her eyes, and they both looked very happy to be letting it happen.

Her eyes fell shut once again and she felt once again as she felt his hands on her hips. All the fabric between them was now falling to the floor. She reached out to him, and touched the bare skin of his perfect ass, and gasped. She then grinned at him mischievously, and moved her hands up slightly higher and moved to get more comfortable.

"Last chance," he mumbled against her ear, fumbling around in a drawer, finally finding the wrapped piece of latex he was seeking.

"Need you," she growled before taking his lips almost angrily.

The next time her eyes flew open she could see his body slamming into hers as she sat, legs open, accepting his blissful assault, on the cool marble counter. His head was once again in her chest, and her mouth was open. The sounds were coming from her after all, primal, raw and loud enough to wake the dead.

It was even better then she had remembered she finally felt her own climax. She didn't care how loud she was. It was the most amazing feeling she had ever had in her life. She had never felt so loved before, and she had never loved him more.

She felt another wave come over her, and this time felt his warmth then go limp. She stared at him for a long moment, not believing that they had actually done that. He was not the type of person who cheated on anyone.

She kissed him tenderly, as if to assure him that it would all be all right somehow. She felt tears forming once again. She was looking for her clothes, and trying to get dressed again.

"I love you," she whispered, dressing in record time, and running out the door.

_And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting for you; And I've been patient, patient what else was I supposed to do?; And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting for you; And I've been patient, patient what else am I gonna do? ; I love when you smile, it makes me stop…_

"I love you too, Kim," he called after her. "Don't leave."

Her feet refused to listen, and she just kept running from the most amazing man she had ever known. From a man who she not only loved deeply but loved her back just the same way.

Kim's eyes flew open, and she reached for the other side of the bed, and found it empty. She had been dreaming of that day since it had happened. It never changed; it was how it had happened. Still she always felt empty when she woke up. She had run away from real love once again.

She didn't want to be the other woman, again. Although she knew that Bobby had now moved to a small apartment of his own. She had also heard rumours that might be transferring back to Camelot. Still nothing would be the same again. They couldn't after what they had shared, after what she had admitted.

Footsteps could be heard, and her door squeaked open. Joey stood there his hair a mess, in his pajamas. She knew he had had a bad dream, but he would never tell her about it. He was in a tough guy stage, but he still had a soft spot for his mother. She knew exactly what he wanted.

"Hop in Joey, there's plenty of room," she assured him, smiling. She knew that he would grow past this soon, and cherished every second.

He smiled, showing his dimples, and climbed into the bed next to her. She kissed his forehead lightly. She was glad that she had him or she'd be a total wreck after what was happening in her personal life. Her son always kept her going.

"Love you, Honey," she told her son.

"Aww, Mom, no gushies!" he complained, he was in a phase where he didn't want his mother showing affection any more.

"There's no one here to make fun of you. There's a rule about this, and I'm allowed. Now you have school tomorrow, so you better get back to sleep if you're not going to tell me about your dream."

"Night Mom," he said, simply, and then curled up on the other side of the bed.

He was soon asleep again, but Kim was wide awake thinking about Bobby and if she could somehow make things right between them. She wanted to fix things, but she was fairly certain she had ruined everything by running out on him. She couldn't call him as his number had changed, and no longer knew where he was living.

She stared at the ceiling, and fought back tears, not wanting to wake her son and have to try to figure out a way to explain what was happening to him. She knew she had to find a solution before it ate her up inside. She didn't know how to fix it.

_And rest for a while, and see what I've got; I've been wearing the same clothes since the day I was born; There's nothing now that I can't ignore._

Kim sat in the passenger seat of Boy 55, as the New York streets whirred by. She looked over at her partner. She then looked down at the ring on her finger, and smiled. He smiled back at her quickly. He then shifted his focus back to road.

"Miguel loves it when we drive fast. He's going nuts in here," she laughed, holding her hand to her slightly protruding belly.

"I wish I could feel that right now. But safety comes first until you go on maternity leave."

"I know, I know. Just another month and they'll make me. Let me have the most amount of time with him at home as possible."

"I am, it's hard, but I'm trying. I don't want my son getting hurt because of me making a mistake out here."

"I'm sure he'll go crazy when we try and get some sleep," she laughed. The baby always decided to wake up just as she wanted to sleep.

"He always does. I try to tell him to be good to Mommy but he must already know that daddy is a pushover," he laughed. "Or maybe he doesn't understand yet."

"It we were having a daughter you know it would be worse."

He shrugged. "I can't deny that, really. Maybe next time we'll get a girl."

"She'll be a daddy's girl if we have another." She smiled thinking about it. She wanted to have a daughter with him. She knew he was going to make one amazing father.

"I'll love Miguel just as much Kim, you know that."

"I do, I know the kind of man you are. You love Joey just as much," she reminded him.

"How can I not?" he asked. "He's a wonderful little boy thanks to you, even if he seems to be growing up too fast for you."

"I had help from his father, and from you."

"You've still done it mostly on your own before now. This time is going to be different, I can promise you that."

She smiled at him, relieved that it was going to be different this time with him. "Thank you for choosing me."

"You know you're the woman I've always loved."

She nodded, and they pulled up to their destination. They saw someone being led away in handcuffs, so they knew that it would be safe for them to treat their gunshot victim. If it hadn't been there would have been an argument, which would have ended with her in the bus worrying and him out treating the patient. She would take over in the safety of the back of the rig, but he would not let her get out. Despite her arguments she actually loved the way he liked to protect her. She just wished she could do the same for him. But they had their jobs to do, and lives to save.

The End

End notes: This is a stand alone piece. The end was left somewhat up to your imagination on purpose it goes better with the song.

Author's own critique: I know I opened way too many paragraphs with "she" and "Kim" so if you have an suggestions on fixing it then I'll hear it. I also know that the plot moved too fast, but it's a song fic, and I haven't been finishing longer pieces of late so I did it purposely so please don't critique on that either. It's not one of my best works really, but I still felt the need to share it.


End file.
